Living with an Psycho Sister
by chibi dog
Summary: Hi. Im Hinata Hyuuga! Im 15 years old and I am currently a first year going to my new school. Why? It all started with my Psycho Big sister...Tsuki Hyuuga... "HINATA! BREAKFEAST!" yelled my sister. This is my insane but bearable life..Enjoy!
1. Welcome to konoha high

**me: ok this is my newest story ever!**

**sasuke: yeah yeah whatever**

**hinata:yay do your best chibi-chan!**

**me:SEE SASUKE HOW COME YOU CANT JUST SAY YAY LIKE HINATA**

**sasuke:because i dont like you thats why!**

**me:oh (go in my sulking corner) WAH1! he is soo mean**

**tenten: sasuke go say sorry or she might put you with sakura now**

**ino:chibi-dog dosent own naruto**

**hinatas pov**

RINNNNNNNNGGGGG

"ugh i hate that alarm clock" i thought. We'll you are problay wondering who is this talking to me, right. well im hinata hyugga and im going to an new school this year because of my older sister tsuki hyugga. Now where was i...ah getting dressed. oh did i tell you my new school has uniform, GOD how i hate them! why do i hate them you ask, its because of my body, i mean i got the whole package! The boobs, the butt, the hips, legs, and shape. Everyone says im very beautifull, so ill tell you how i look, i have long indigo hair and my eyes are eleltric blue, yep weird right, but i cant help it, its in the family

"HINA-CHAN GET UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE" yelled my sister from downstairs so i went downstairs to meet up with her. Now i will tell you now my sister is pretty too like me she got the full blown body and to top it off she has bright blue hair with indigo highlights and eleltric purple eyes plus she is an good cooker too.

DING DONG

"COMING" i yelled, ran too the door and was meet with my friends and tsukis friends aka my friends older sisters. "hey hina-chan" said my first friend ino yamanaka. She has platium blonde hair in along ponytail with one bang over her left eye and she is wearing the uniform, "how you doing" said my second friend sakura has long pink hair... yes pink hair im i speaking russain here, and she is wearing the uniform. "ugh hinata-chan dont you hate this uniform" said my best friend tenten, she has brown hair that is always kept in twin buns and the uniform. "hey, fine, and yes i do hate them now come in" i said answering all their questions as they where coming in, tsuki is yelling at the top of her lungs

"AHHHHH SETSUNA THATS NOT FAIR" yelled tsuki at sakuras sister setsuna haruno, she has pink hair too but darker than sakura and she is wearing her senoir uniform

"is too right chi-chi" said setsuna asking tentens sister chi-chi. she has hazel brown hair that she has in an braided ponytail wearing her senior uniform also.

"oi dont ask me ask inoyo" said chi-chi pointing at inos sister inoyo yamanaka, she has the platium long blonde hair but her tips are red and she leaves her hair down, and she is wearing her senoir uniform

"hehe what were you talking about again" giggled inoyo. Me, and ino sweatdropped because of diease of stupidness

"kyah can you belive it our lilttle sisters going to their junior year!" yelled chi-chi hugging tenten "yeah i know right but tsuki" said setsuna stand next too me and sakura. "yes setsuna-chan?" asked tsuki "please dont get poor hina-chan kicked out of this school ok" said setsuna

"aww come on that lil bitch got what was coming to her" yelled tsuki. yeah tsuki got me kicked out of rain acadamy you wanna know the story still... ok we'll here we

**flashback**

_"kyah its princess hinata hi hinata-chan" yelled the whole school at once. " where is your sister the ice queen" asked my classmate. So yep i was an princess at this school all because the guys liked me and everyone was scared of my sister because the fact that this guys hit her butt and then acted like him and her were going out so tsuki punched his nose in and hit his gut then as he was falling she kicked him in his ball then said, "theres an fucking remider to you im not yours never will be your so you kiss your balls goodbye got it!" but it was funny thourgh because she did it in like 5 seconds and nobody told on her. we'll back to the question " she is getting some breakfeast right now but she will back." i said to the classmate and she sighed in relfief then walked off._

_BRIIIIIIINGGGGGGG_

_"ok class get in your se-" started but was inturrutped by my sister coming in with an bento box in her hand "what are doing in here you are going to be late" yelled "no shit thats the point sherlock" said tsuki as walked over to me and put the food on my desk "here is your homemade breakfreast hina and next time when i say get up i mean get up" said tsuki smiling her motherly smile she only uses on me_

_"hai tsuki-nii now go to class" i said "fine seeya after hell" said tsuki walking out of my class ok now im going to the part where it all started_

_LUNCH_

_this is where it all happned right here, all because of an boy that sat at my table wait two boys they were zabuza and haku and they sit with my sister tsuki i think zabuza likes tsuki i dont know but im friends with haku thourgh, i love playing in his hair its so soft and long. So i go to the table to find tsuki and zabuza very close to each other faces so i asked haku "what are they doing" then haku told me that he dared them to kiss each other "wow i got to see this" i said to haku "yeah me too"siad haku then they kissed but was still for an mintue untill zabuza put his arm around her waist and pulled her flush agaisnt him " hey hey wait what the hell are you doing zabuza" said tsuki braking the kiss with an pink hue an her cheeks "HAHAHAHA" laughed me and haku _

_POW_

_"itai tsuki-nii that hurt" i said rubbing my head "good" said tsuki glaring at me then she put her glare on somthing behind me so i turned around and it was kin tsushi an fangirl of zabuza and rin yunada the fangirl of haku._

_"hey you bitch i saw you kiss my zabuza-kun" siad kin_

_"hey id rather be an bitch then an slut kin" said tsuki looking at her nails bored_

_"i am not an slut" yelled kin_

_"oh yeah then what about dosu who you fucked in the broom closest" said zabuza_

_"w-w-what but zabuza i didnt fuck dosu" said kin_

_"ugh save it i hate when sluts lie about who they fuck" said tsuki_

_"hey stop talking about kin-chan like that ice demon" said rin_

_"hmmmm nah i like picking on kin" said tuski_

_"haku-chan tell her to stop" rin said look at haku who had his face in my shoudler trying to stop laughing "you lil bitch ill kill you" said rin running towards me thinking she could hit me but i stood up with haku and dogded her hit making her hitt her fist on the metal table, tsuki just sat and watch from the corner of her eyes while talking to zabuza but then it happend so fast but i guess while i was fighting rin, kin tryed to help her since rin was losing badly but tsuki got up and grabbed kins fist almost brakin it "hinata can handle her own fights but when you gang up on her thats where i come in" said tsuki thorwing kin into the table. it was an war in the lunch room everyone was crowded around us, but it started to get ugly when kin insulted our mom. and i knew tsuki was mad i could feel it, shoot everybody felt it then tsuki just kept pucnhing her in the face, chest, everywhere. Rin and i stopped fighting to watch tsuki to see if she would stop hitting kin but no she went on going so zabuza had to come in and hold tsuki down._

_"what the hell is going on in here" said the principal when he say the blood on the floor and table he looked over at tsuki who was sitting on zabuzas lap glaring at the body he could not make out who it was then looked at me and haku" you four in my office now" he said pointing to me, haku, zabuza and tsuki. zabuza had to carry tsuki since she was still mad_

_the office_

_"ok missy i have had enough of you and fights this is the third fight you had and it is the worst fight" yelled the principal at tsuki. i think she snapped after that_

_"i dont give an damn she was going to gang up on hinata and rin started to fight her anyways" yelled tsuki _

_"yeah tuski didnt start this fight rin did" said zabuza_

_"oh really now because what i heard was that kin was minding herself until you tsuki called her an slut and punched her" said the principal_

_"what the fuck!" said tsuki and zabuza "that mouth of your well not be accepetable in here young lady" " whatever you know what im sick of this goddamn school it eats shit" said tsuki" _

_"" yelled the principal "the the motherfucking principal has blue ball so he has to fuck all the slut in the school" said tsuki smirking at him_

_"THAT IS IT YOU ARE EXSPELLED, NOW GET OUT OF HERE NOW" yelled an engared principal_

_"GLADY YOU ASSHOLE" yelled tsuki grabbing my hand and going to our lockers to get our stuff out of it and left the school with zabuza and haku follwing us to the car _

_"why are you following us" asked tsuki_

_"we are skipping today so we're going with you to your house" said haku smiling at me while pushing me into the back seat of my sisters black and white nii-san "fine lets go" said tsuki getting in the drivers seat while zabuza got in the seat next to her "ok you buckled up hina-chan, haku, zabuza?" asked tsuki "hai" we all said then next thing you know tsuki skid out of her parking space and speed off at 98 mph to our house_

**flashback over**

"yeah yeah whatever you say tsuki" siad chi-chi

"ugh lets go and try out my new car" said tsuki swinging her keys around her fingers "ya coming hina or you and your friends taking your car" asked inoyo. Oh yeah she give me her nii-san while she got an mustang contrivable "ill take my car inoyo" i said getting my car keys

"ill race ya hina-chan" said tsuki jumiping in her car with chi-chi in front and setsuna and inoyo in the back "no way you speed demon" i yelled "ok bye" said tsuki speeding off with her radio blasting. "lets go hina" said ino "yeah lets go" i said

**at the school with tsuki and friends**

"wwoooooohooo" yelled inoyo jumiping and rolling out the car while it parked in an parikng space "i think im going to be sick" said setsuna wobbling out of the car "haha dont throw up in this car its nice" said chi-chi "aww why thank you" said tsuki walking to the school with inoyo who was look at an group of boys who where looking at them when they pulled in but mostly tsuki since she is new.

**with the boys**

"wwoooooohooo" yelled an girl with platium blonde hair jumping out the car. " hey who is that" asked an boy with brown hair and dog like eyes and upside down triangle an his cheecks. "that is inos sister inoyo" said an boy with black hair and crimson eyes "i think im going to be sick" said an pink haired girl wobbling out the car "setsuna haruno" said the boy again " haha dont throw up in this car its nice" said an brown hair laughing at setsuna " chi-chi tentens sister" said the boy again "awww why thank you" said an blue-haired girl coming out the car "umm shes new here never seen her" said the boy blushing at her. "hey sugio are you blushing" said the brown haired boy "who is blushing" asked an blonde haired boy with blue eyes looking at sugio, "suigo was blushing at the new woman naruto" said the brown haired "tch i wasnt kiba" said suigo "yeah you were, anyways naruto look at that table over there." said kiba pointing at the table the women were " hey isnt that the atasukis table they are at" said naruto look at them "yeah they dont know well the new girl dont" said suigo

"KYAHHH SASUKE-KUN" yelled an crowd of girls "haha sasuke-teme got stuck in the fangirl crowd haha" laughed naruto and kiba

BEEP BEEP

"HEY move your skinny asses so my sister can get thourgh" yelled the new girl but the crowd wasnt listening so she went in the crowd with setsuna and kiba, naruto, and sugio stood on top of the table with inoyo and chi-chi "they are going to do something i know it" said chi-chi "yeah" said inoyo aggreing with her "hey leave itachi-kun alone you whore" yelled karin "me an whore im not you are for trying to hit on my boyfriend" said setsuna holding itachis hand and dragging him out the crowd to their table "hey itachi-kun" said setsuna kissing itachi on the check "hey setsuna who was that girl" siad itachi looking back at the crowd who for some reason was running from something then when the crowd dispersed an black and white niisan speed of to the space next to the new girls car

"are you trying to kill me you crazy chick"yelled sasuke jumping out the car

"oh thats the thanks i get for saving yous sorry ass from those rapid dog you call girls" yelled the new girl then four other girls came out and went to the table while sasuke and the new girl agruged "hey ino, tenten,sakura and who are you" said suigo "oh sorry im hinata hyugga" said hinata "hey im naruto namazakie" said naruto "and im kiba inuzuka" said kiba "and im suigo hosaki" said suigo "hehe nice to meet you" said hinata "uh hina-chan look at your sister" said tenten so hinata looked only to see her sister had sasuke in an headlock.

"haha oh my jashin look at sasuke get fucking beat up by the new bitch" said an white haired senoir looking at them "oh go new girl go tobi belives in you" said an blaked haired junior yelling at hinatas sister "WHAT" yelled hinatas sister as she let go of sasuke and walked up to the white haired senoir "hey who ya calling an bitch you ass" she said " who the fuck else im hidan" said hidan kissing her fist that he grabed "h-hey what the hell is wrong with you" said hinatas sister trying to pull her fist back but hidan pulled her towards him and nuzzled her neck then she bite him so he bite her back

"wow she bites" said hidan grinning "whats your name honey" said hidan

"hehe tsuki hyugga" said tsuki grinng at him

"oh your that girl that got kicked out of rain acadamy right" said hidan still holding her agaisnt his brood form

"uh um yeah thats me" said tsuki

"hmm me likey bad girls" said hidan pulling away from her then the black haired kid jumped on her.

"tsu-nii i miss you" said the boy "hey tsuki how do you know tobi" asked inoyo who came over with the other "oh we'll tobi-chan is our half-brother but he lives with his uncle madara" said hinata huggung tobi "ohhhhhhh" everybody said

"hina-chan, tsu-nii can i stay with you guys uncle madara said so" said tobi give tsuki his ultimate puppy dog eyes that he know will work on tsuki "awww ok tobi you stay with us" gushed tsuki hugging tobi

BRIIIIINNNIGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"alright setsuna, itachi, chi-chi,inoyo, hidan and me have our classes together seeya hinata and tobi be good" said tsuki hugging them both

"bye sakura get good grades ok" said setsuna patting sakuras hair

"bye tennie kick any guys asses if they hit your butt ok" said chi-chi making fighting poses at tenten

"be good ino" said inoyo kissing inos forhead then they all walked off leaving hinata, tobi, sasuke, sugio, kiba, naruto, sakura, ino, tenten too find there classes

"stupid nii-chan didnt help me find my class" said ino walking off with hinata, tenten, and sakura "oi hinata-chan wait" yelled naruto chasing hinata "yeah wait up ino" yelled kiba running after ino "hey you guys stop running" yelled sugio going after they both of naruto and kiba "bakas" said sasuke walking of to find his friends

**Me: Well what do you think you like**

**hinata: you made you me an bad girl chibi-chan!**

**tenten: now your not hinata you just know how to fight in this one**

**sakura:yeah hinata**

**hinata: oh thank you chibi-chan**

**tsuki: hinata im the bad girl in this story**

**hidan: yeah an very cute one too**

**tsuki: chibi-chan why**

**Me: well that is all for today**

**tsuki:chibi!**

**Me: please review my story **

**Tsuki: die**

**Me:noooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**tobi: tobi is an good boy so please review chibi-dogs story because she is an good girl**


	2. Murasaki Uzu Hyugga

_**Chibi: now for the second chapter of pyscho sister's muhahahahahaha**_

_**Tsuki: yes yes muahahahahhahahahhahaaha**_

_**Sasuhina: you guys freaking crazy man**_

_**Chi-Chi: come to the dark side hinata-chan muahahahaha**_

_**Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Inoyo: Chibi-dog does not own the naruto people **_

BRIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Is that the bell" asked Hinata

"No shit hina-chan" replied ino

"Hey that's mean ino-chan" said hinata

"Oi come on or you're going to be late" yelled sakura from down the hall. "Come on hina" yelled ino running towards sakura and tenten with hinata hot on her heel

"ha-ha we made it for class" yelled all four girls "well well so nice of you to join us ino, tenten and sakura." said Mr. iruka "oh hi iruka-sensei" said tenten "hello now go take your seat" replied iruka-sensei "hai" said the girls expect hinata

"ok class listen up we have a new student from rain academy please introduce yourself" said iruka-sensei "hey my name is Hinata hyuuga and i have two sisters" said hinata" nice so does anyone have any questions for " asked iruka-sensei. A blacked haired kid raised his hand "yes sasuke" said iruka-sensei "is your sister that blue-haired woman that gave me a noggie" asked sasuke " yep that is my older sister tsuki" said hinata "ok well take a seat next to... naruto" said iruka-sensei

TO TSUKI

"Damn that bell is loud" said Chi-Chi covering her ears in pain

"I know right" said tsuki doing the same as Chi-Chi. Both of them are walking to their class alone because itachi took setsuna somewhere and hidan is with his friends and inoyo is in the bathroom, so here they are walking to class. "334 here we are tsuki" said Chi-Chi opening the door as they walked in, setsuna,inoyo,hidan,and itachi were in the class already

"What the fucks how the hell did you get to class before us" yelled tsuki

"Ha-ha because you and Chi-Chi walk so slow" giggled inoyo

"Alright people take your seats so we can start class" said Asuma then he looked at tsuki who was asleep until he threw a notebook at her head

"OWWW what the fuck, you old f-"said tsuki

"Watch your mouth young lady now stand and introduce yourself" said Asuma

Then tsuki walked up to the front of the class and looked at everyone then sighed "Yo my name is Tsuki Hyuuga and I have two sisters one named Hinata Hyuuga which if any of you dickless boys touch her I will beat you up, oh plus I was kicked out of rain academy" said Tsuki in one breath then she walked to her seat until hidan pulled her to the seat next to him. "What the hell" said a shocked tsuki?

"Well since we have a new kid, free period." Said asuma as he went out the class for a smoke before he put his head back in the class "oh and hidan and tsuki are in charge" then poof he was gone.

"Tsuki, did you really have to tell the class who hina-chan was to you" asked setsuna

"Hell yes I did!" answered tsuki

"Why?" asked Chi-Chi

"Because I really care for my little sister and I can tell by looking at these dickheads now that they have blue balls" said tsuki out loud for the whole class to hear her.

"HAHA but what if some of them aren't into hinata" said hidan purring in tsuki ear making her shiver in pleasure

Oh and who would that be hidan-kun" said tsuki turning to face him with a gleam in her eyes.

Then hidan smirked at her then…. Kissed her nose and said "Me sexy." then tsuki knew that right then and there she liked this bad boy in front of her.

"Ugh get a room you two" said Chi-Chi making gagging face at the two of them then grinned at them

"fine maybe we will Chi-Chi" said hidan looking at tsuki with lust in his eyes that made tsuki blush and stumble over her word "H-hey don't say stuff like that dummy" tsuki stumbled

"Awww look at that I made you blush tsuki" said hidan grinning at her until…BANG!

"YOU BAKA!" yelled an enraged tsuki

TO HINATA

"so hina what have you and tsuki done ever since you guys were kicked out" asked tenten but it fell on deaf ears to hinata because she was too busy watching naruto talk to sugoi, kiba and sasuke over in the corner of the class

"hinata, hello earth to hinata" said ino trying to snap her out of dream land, when that didn't work she looked at what she was staring at then smiled at tenten and sakura as she went in front of hinatas vision then yelled "HINATA WHAT YOU LOOKING AT HUH!" hinata then glared up at ino

"Nothing ino" groaned hinata to ino

"Well if you wasn't staring at naruto and day dreaming-"said sakura until hinata interrupted her

"What! I wasn't staring at him sakura!" said an red hinata

"You so were hinata-neesan" said Tobi who came and hugged her from behind

"Who's side are you on, traitor" said hinata slapping Tobi in his head

"I'm on cookies side hina" said Tobi

"Who the hell is cookie" asked ino, tenten, and sakura looking at Tobi like he grew a another head

"Cookie is tsuki's nickname he gave her" said an embarrassed hinata

"Hey" said sugoi scaring hinata, tenten, ino, and sakura

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed ino and sakura holding on to each other, sugoi sighed before turning towards tenten "umm what's your sister's name" he asked tenten while she looked confused at him then thought 'why is sugoi asking about Chi-Chi?'

"Her name is Chi-Chi…..why?" asked/answered tenten looking at him strangely then he blushed "uh nothing important just wondering see ya tenten" said sugoi speed walking back to his friends

"Well that was awkward" said Tobi while the rest nodded their heads

TIME SKIP (to lunch)

"Geez where is neesan when you need her" said sakura looking for her sister with the rest of her friends

"Oh there she is outside under the crimson tree" shouted ino as she and the rest ran towards their sisters "sakura hey there you over" said setsuna waving them over to the table with her, itachi, Inoyo, and Chi-Chi

"Hey… where's tsuki" asked hinata looking around for her nee-chan

"Tsuki was dragged off by hidan behind the tree" said itachi wrapping his arm around setsuna as she sat down

TO TSUKI AND HIDAN

"hidan what are you doing!" yelled tsuki at hidan who dragged her behind the tree and now has her pinned to the tree with his body on hers and lips on her neck,

"I'm tasting you, tsuki" said hidan in a husky voice licking her neck then biting that same spot

"Mhm w-what tasting me…. Wh- *gasp* HIDAN! "moaned/yelled tsuki when hidan squeezed her ass and picked her up making her wrap her legs around his waist, then she looked up his face and got trapped in his violent eyes and didn't notice that his head came closer to her until she felt his breath on her lips.

'what is this feeling in my body…I…I've never felt this way towards a man' thought tsuki as her eyes slowly closed as their lips met softly, hidan's tongue flicked her lower lip for permission to enter her mouth, she opened her mouth to slip her tongue out, when their tongues met shockwaves of pleasure coursed through their body until an flash of light and an shudder sound went off in their ears.

"Ha-ha got you red handed ane" shouted a girl about hinatas size but 5 inch's taller; she has light blue hair that can be mistaken for white hair, with black steaks running cris-cross downwards like a ribbon. She has a ten-year old face and has the average figure wearing the junior uniform. She has the same eyes as hinata except it had a hint of purple.

"MURASAKI what are you doing here!" yelled tsuki blushing and hiding her face in hidan's chest

"well I found out that you and hina-chan got kicked out of rain academy, I figured I'd go to school with you guys now" said the now named murasaki, then tsuki pushed hidan off of her and chased murasaki around screaming ' give me that camera now you brat' and murasaki screaming 'never' or she going to kill me'.

WITH HINATA

"MURASAKI what are you doing here!" an shout was heard behind the tree

"Why is tsuki screaming" asked sakura

"Yeah and who is murasaki?" question tenten looking very confused

"Murasaki? Now why does that name sound familiar" asked ino and hinata in they're thinking poses

"She's going to kill me" yelled a 16 year old girl running from behind the tree jumping on setsuna and hiding behind itachi while tsuki came from behind the tree with hidan holding her hand while smirking.

"Hinata!" yelled tsuki running towards her and hugging her "guess who came back from rock high" said tsuki grinning

"Ummm who?" asked hinata confused about everything that has happened from the time the girl jumped on setsuna.

"Our little sister is back! Murasaki is back!" yelled tsuki going towards itachi and puling the said girl from behind him

"MURASAKI!" shouted hinata

"HINATA!" murasaki shouted back to hinata

"TOBI" shouted Tobi hugging both of them while tsuki jumped on tobis back and shouted "let's go home!"

"What you mean lets go home tsuki" said setsuna

"I mean lets skip" said tsuki smiling

"But tsuki-san we all have gym next and plus it's the first day of school" said inoyo

"And plus its uniform day and i want to get home and change out of this stupid uniform" said Chi-Chi

"ugh fine but come to my home later on ok guys" said tsuki letting go of Tobi and pouting her lips like an little kid until hidan picked her up and sat her on his lap and whispered sweet nothings in her ear that made her blush and giggle.

"Stupid bell" growled murasaki

"Yeah I know" said Chi-Chi

AFTER SCHOOL

"Well you want a ride home" asked tsuki sitting in her car with inoyo and Chi-Chi looking up at hidan

"Yeah but I'm going home with you" said hidan smirking at tsuki while running to the door and slipping in the passenger seat

"What! When did I say you could come to my house!" yelled tsuki looking at hidan

"Ha-ha tsuki-chan you know you want hidan to go to your house" said inoyo smiling devilishly at her and hidan

"Hehe yeah tsuki!" said Chi-Chi agreeing with inoyo

'Hmmm you know what they're right I really do want him to come home with me' thought tsuki smiling at hidan

_Never had an dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I'll pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

"Hello" tsuki said answering her phone

"_Tsuki I'm going to be late getting home tonight" said hinata_

"Eh why!" said tsuki

"_Because murasaki was to pick up her stuff from her apartment"_

"Why didn't she do that in the first place?"

"_Because she just got kicked out of rock academy" _

"Oh ok well see you at home"

"_Alright bye"_

"Bye" tsuki said then hanged up the phone

"So what's wrong" asked inoyo?

"Oh nothing just hinata and murasaki are going to be late coming home tonight" said tsuki smiling at hidan

"Oh really" said hidan

"Yeah really" said tsuki before she looked at inoyo and Chi-Chi

"I'm going to take you guys home ok" she replied tsuki before she turned and pulled out of the parking space then took off at 90 mph.

**Me: now this is the 2****nd**** chapter **

**Tsuki: me with hidan!**

**Me: yeah why**

**Tsuki: he he oh nothing**

**Me: ok ….weirdo**

**Murasaki: I found my big sisters! Yay**

**Me: well ok I'm surrounded by crazy people!**

**Hinata: please review**


	3. The Hyuuga Sisters: Love and Pain

Chibi-dog: now of the story to go on! MUAHAHAHA

Sakura: hey clam down!

Sasuke: yeah before you choke!

Chibi-dog: MUAHAHAHAH *chokes*

Sasuke:….Baka….

Kiba: umm Chibi dog does not own naruto

Hinata and Murasaki are heading towards her apartment in her Green Honda 2009 driving at 60 miles per hour.

"Mura-chan! Slow down!" yelled hinata griping her seatbelt for dear life. "Oh lighten up hina-chan! We are almost there!" Murasaki yelled back. Murasaki suddenly honks her horn at a big buff man who had white hair and a beard. She slows down next to him and rolls Hinata's side window down. "Murasaki, what are you doing?" asked hinata who was glad they finally slowed down. Murasaki parks the car on the side then turns to hinata. "Hinata? Do you know how to drive?" she asked hinata who looked confused. "Ok take the wheel and leave the window open ok?" said murasaki hinata just nodded her head; murasaki gets out the car, slamming the door. As hinata was sliding to the driver's seat, she watched as murasaki walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. "I have a feeling that she is going to do something to the man." Hinata said to herself. When the man turned around he was meet with a punch to the face. "What the hell!" said the man holding his face. "That was for my friend, yuna!" said murasaki, and then a couple of men came running towards her. "Oh shit, HINATA! Start the car!" said murasaki running to the car. "Ugh." Hinata groaned and started the car and put it in drive, as soon as she did murasaki came flying in the open passenger window and hinata took off.

"Well that went better than I thought" said murasaki smiling at hinata

"How am I related to you again, because I cannot see myself doing any of the stuff you and tsuki-nee do." Said hinata driving home. "Haha oh your related to us in some parts hinata!" said murasaki. Then a car almost hit them. Hinata started honking her horn. "Hey! Watch where you're going you shit head!" yelled hinata with her head out the window. She came back in and took the wheel that she had let go of to stick her head in the window. Murasaki started laughing at Hinata's blushing face. "Ok so maybe I am related to you guys in more ways than one." Said hinata turning a corner and driving in the drive way. "Haha you can say that again." Said murasaki getting out the car and going in her house to get some things of hers. Hinata sat in the car when her cell phone rang.

'_Take my hand, grip it tightly'_

'_I promise pain will pass you silently, silently_

'_Take my hand, grip tightly_

_With your neck I'll kiss you violently, violently_

"Hello?" said hinata answering her phone

"_Where the hell are you and the brat?_" yelled tsuki

"We are on the way there don't worry sis!" said hinata

"_Where are you guys at hinata?_" asked tsuki

"We are at her apartment, she went in to get her things." Answered hinata watching as murasaki puts her things in the trunk.

"_Well tell the brat to hurry up!_" yelled tsuki. Murasaki jumps in the car through the window and hears tsuki call her a brat. Hinata hands the phone to her and starts to drive again.

"For your blueberry head information! I'm not a brat anymore!" exclaimed Murasaki.

_Beep….beep._ Murasaki takes the phone from her ear and looks in shock from the phone to hinata then to the phone again "oh hell no! She hung up on me!" said murasaki, hinata started laughing "welcome back to the family onee-chan" said hinata.

_To Tsuki_

"So this is where you live" asked hidan leaning on the hood of her car. "Yeah, our parents left it to us in their will." Said tsuki looking sadly at the house, hidan notice and started to change the subject, "so how are you related to Tobi? Doesn't that mean you are somehow related to the Uchiha clan?" asked hidan. "Our father had lain with a woman before marrying our mom, so I guess you could say our father had a good party." Said tsuki "well come on hidan! I'll show you around!" said tsuki grabbing his hand and running towards the door. Hidan was letting her drag him to her house and was looking at her. He looked at her beautiful blue and indigo hair flow behind her like a river of the night; she turned and grinned at him knocking him almost breathless with her smile. But in her electric purple eyes held sadness and pain, but he only caught a glimpse of it. 'I want her to love me….Tsuki hyuuga…' thought hidan grinning back at her. He pulled her back in his arms and picked her up bridal style. "Aii! Hidan! You big brut! Let me go!" squealed tsuki blushing a light pink. "Haha that was cute tsuki!" hidan laughed watching her squirm in his arms. "It's not funny hidan" said tsuki pouting at him; he stopped laughing but then leaned down and caught her lips. Tsuki closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, he broke the kiss setting her down against the front door, and he started to nip at her ear. "Ne hidan?" moaned tsuki "hmm?" hidan said moving towards her neck "we can't be doing this... I mean we just meet. Aii hidan! Stop!" squealed tsuki again because hidan's hand moved up her leg and he pulled her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. Tsuki gasped feeling his crotch poke her.

"Do you feel it tsuki?" hidan breathe hotly in her ear making shivers go down her spine. He grabbed her breast making her groan and put her head against the door showing her neck which hidan started to nick and lick her at. He grinded against her making her moan again. She put her hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Hidan stop. We can't I don't even know anything about you." Said tsuki breathing hard. She un wrapped her legs from him and landed on her feet. "Besides I'm a tough girl to handle." Tsuki said winking at him. She unlocked the door and entered with hidan following her. Hidan whistled lowly, "Damn girl you guys got sweet place." Said hidan he looked over at tsuki who was on her phone." Hold on hidan I'm calling hinata real quick" said tsuki. She started talking on the phone and walked into the kitchen not noticing hidan follow her. As hidan was following her he could her hinata over the phone and he heard murasaki too.

"_For your blueberry head information! I'm not a brat!_" Click she hung up on murasaki. "Geez what an annoying brat hehe" said tsuki trying around, running into hidan. "Hey watch it hidan you big oaf!" said tsuki glaring up at hidan who just grinned and kissed her nose. She blushed and ran off into the living room with hidan chasing after her. They chased each other for a while before collapsing on the floor in front of the TV. "Haha you should join track tsuki!" said hidan sitting up. "You think so?" asked tsuki still lying on the floor. "Hell yeah! You could mop the fucking floor with them!" said hidan moving to sit on the couch bring tsuki with him. "Nani hidan! Why are you so damn touchy?" asked tsuki lying with his arms around her. "Because I fucking can be." Answered hidan kissing her check making her blush. Just then a flash was seen blinding her and hidan. "What the hell!" both hidan and tsuki yelled. Murasaki stood there at the living room door holding her camera grinning at them. "He he blackmails!" yelled murasaki before running away from tsuki who lunged at her. Hinata came in after tsuki took off after murasaki. She sighed and shakes her head before noticing hidan on the couch. "Oh hello hidan. Since tsuki is busy would you like to help me move this stuff upstairs?" asked hinata showing the stuff. Hidan shrugged his shoulders and helped her put away the stuff.

With Murasaki and Tsuki

They watched as hidan helped hinata move murasaki's things upstairs.

"You know auntie is going to find out right?" asked murasaki

"I- I know." Strutted tsuki looking at hidan

"She is going to take him like she did with him." Said murasaki closing her eyes and leaning against the wall

"Then I won't show I like him." Said tsuki sitting on the floor holding her knees 'I can't let her have hidan too! I promised him I would never let her do it to any man!' thought tsuki

_Flashback_

"_Hehe Baby! Cut it out." Laughed tsuki pushing the man away. The man happened to be Zabuza Momochi; he had dark skin and spiky black hair. He always has his bottom part of his face covered with bandages to his collarbone. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of sweats, showing his six packs. He and tsuki were in her room lying on the side of the bed until he started to tickle her, and they rolled of the bed. "What I do?" asked Zabuza in his husky rough voice. He leaned down and captured her lips putting his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm zabu-baby, right there" moaned tsuki showing more of her neck to him which he gladly bit down on. She squealed loudly wrapping her legs around his waist rubbing their sexes together, making both moan._

_He took her shirt off and looked at her DD breast, he gently grabbed them and massaged them slowly listening to her moan in pleasure before he took her pink nipple in his mouth and nipped at it, tsuki moaned even louder. He did the same to her other breast, while he was paying her breast attention, his hand slowly went up her leg and tugged at her panties. "Zabuza not today ai mm" moaned tsuki barely catching her breathe. "Quickie"_ _Zabuza grunted out while unbuckling his belt letting his 12 inch dick out, rubbing it against her hot and wet pussy. She bit her lips and looked at the clock. Then before he could blink she had his dick in her mouth. He moaned and put his hands on her head making her take him further in her hot mouth. She moaned on his dick making vibrations in her throat, her hand went down to her wet pussy and started to finger herself. She slowly pulled up from his cock and put her finger wet with her juice on his dick rubbing it up and down on his shaft. "Mm Zabuza, you naughty boy you! You're as hard as a rock! Hehe but I'll take care of it for you baby" said tsuki pushing him back on her bed._

_She put her pussy above his cock and slowly sank down on his cock and started to bounce up and down. She had her hands on his chest, screaming louder and whimpering. He flipped them over, once he was on top he thrusted hard and deep in her. Her head was hanging off her bed; her hands were on his back. "Oh god zabu! Faster! I'm so close" she moaned out._

_Outside of Tsuki's room_

"_Oh little tsuki-chan, you're not ready to love him. Not yet anyways. I won't let you have a life like your mothers!" said a woman watching tsuki and Zabuza. She grinned and purred when they finished their session together. "Oh tsuki~ come here please! I need to talk to you for a minute!_

_Flashback ends_

Ding-dong

"I got it!" yelled hinata running down the stairs and answering the door

"Hello?" answered hinata opening the door, seeing Itachi and sasuke at the door. "Oh hi! Do you need something?" asked hinata "we are here to pick up hidan." Said itachi. "ok please come in." hinata said opening the door wider so they could come in. murasaki chose that moment to slide down the railing of the stairs and jumping of the railing showing a flash of her panties. "Hey hina thanks for moving my things to the room! Oh hi itachi and sasuke!" said murasaki smiling at them. "Itachi still had his stoic look on his face, but sasuke had a light pink on his face. "Where is hidan?" asked itachi "I'm right here!" yelled hidan dragging tsuki down the stairs. "Thanks for showing me your house tsuki" said hidan giving her a side hug. "Haha no problem hidan! I'll see you tomorrow at school" said tsuki hugging him back. He started to leave but then turned around and kissed Tsuki's forehead then ran into itachis car.

The hyuuga sisters watched as they drove off. "Tsuki. Me and Murasaki will help you hide those feelings you have for hidan, when she comes around for her yearly visit." Said hinata hugging tsuki along with murasaki. "Yeah! It's time we stood up to auntie!" said murasaki. Then the kill came on from the house.

'_Come break me down'_

'_Bury me, bury me'_

'_I am finished with you'_

'_Look in my eyes'_

'_You're killing me, killing me'_

"Hello?" answered tsuki putting it on speaker for hinata and murasaki to hear, then a sultry and slight purring voice replied back

"Mmm hello my darling nieces~ be ready for when I come to visit!" said the woman

"Hai! Good bye auntie yuuki" they hyuuga sisters replied back.

"Good-bye my dears~" Yuuki replied back before hanging up. After their aunt hung up the girls went up the stairs together and went down the hall then up another flight of stairs towards the attic.

In the attic, they had set it up like a room but it was full of fluffy pillows and a sunroom. The girls lay on the pillows and slept under the moon and stars.

Chibi-dog: please review!

Tsuki: or else! *cracks fist*

Chibi-dog: hey bad tsuki! Bad girl! *starts spraying water at tsuki*

Tsuki: get it away from me! *runs away with me chasing her*

Murasaki: thanks for reading!


	4. Tobi and Madara

**Chibi-dog: Ok Chapter 4 here we come!**

**Hinata: Enjoy**

**Murasaki: Finally!**

**Chibi-dog: Shut you trap girl!**

**Naruto: Chibi-dog does not own Naruto…not like she could anyways hehe**

**Chibi-dog: What was that!**

**Naruto: ECKK! Nothing!**

A red and black car pulled up in the drive way to the Hyuuga Sisters home, a tall figure stepped out the passenger seat and walked to the driver window which rolled down. The figure was a 16 year old boy with black spiky hair with an eye patch covering his right eye; he wore a blank tank top that had a red cloud on the back along with white jeans and black converse.

"Thanks Uncle Madara!" said the boy to his uncle

"No problem Tobi, but did you have to tell that brat that I kicked you out the house?" asked Madara eyeing the house in front of him then looking at his nephew who flashed him a grin.

"Who Cookie? Ah she will be fine besides they need me. It's that year where _she_ will come to the house, plus tsuki-nii is headstrong she would never let me stay if she knew the real reason." Said Tobi looking his uncle in his blood red eyes.

Madara sighed and agreed with him. Ever since he meet the 18 year old beauty, he knew she would be just like her father, gaining his headstrong nature, but she somehow possessed her mother ability to soothe people, which she only used for her precious people who happened to be his nephew, Hinata, and Murasaki. She almost fought him when he suggested Murasaki stay with him.

_**Flashback**_

_The Hyuuga household was silent as an eerie aura washed over them, today was the death of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hana Hyuuga. The three girls sat in the living room on the couch deathly still as they looked at the huge portrait of their parents. Their mother was dressed in an elegant kimono, it slipped off her shoulder showing her cleavage. The kimono was white littered with blue butterflies, around her waist was a black obi, and around her neck was a single silver chain. Her indigo hair cascaded down her left shoulder giving the floor light kisses, her purple eyes shone with love, strength, and warmth. She sat next to her husband who looked at her such gentleness the girl thought he was possessed. He wore a white yukata around his waist was a black sash. His brown hair was strewn about in his face and down his back rather than his neat slicked back style. He smiled at his beautiful wife with love in his lavender eyes. This picture the girls happened to stare at for hours was their parents wedding photo._

"_Beautiful aren't they?" said Madara watching the girls stare from the time he got in the house, He looked at Hana's face and then to hiashi's._

'_They are gone now…does that mean' thought Madara before shaking such thoughts from his mind. He felt a tug at his sleeve, remembering that he brought his nephew with him to his cousins._

"_Tsuki, Hinata, Murasaki? I have someone you want to meet." He said bringing Tobi from behind him to meet the girls. Murasaki stopped staring at the photo to look at Tobi, she smiled and jumped off the couch and walked to Tobi catching her sisters attention._

"_Hey I'm Murasaki Uzu Hyuuga!" she exclaimed hugging Tobi who blushed from the girl hugging him_

"_I'm Tobi Uchiha." Tobi said back hugging her back. He let go as she dragged him back to her sisters_

"_This is my big sister Hinata Hime Hyuuga! And this is my Older sister Tsuki Yami Hyuuga!" the white-blue haired girl said pointing at the said girls. Hinata smiled shyly at Tobi while tsuki grinned at him and pulled him in her lap. "Awww your adorable! Way cuter then my little sisters Tobi-chan!" shouted tsuki hugging the blushing boy into her breast while her sister pouted. "Hey that's mean tsu-chan!" both girls said not noticing Tobi's decreasing lack of oxygen until his hands got a grip on something soft but squishy so like any curious 9 year old he squeezed it. When he did he heard a moan and then silence. He tried it again to figure out what was making that sound._

_Squeeze._

_Moan._

_Silence._

_Squeeze._

_Moan._

_Silence._

_Squeeze._

_Moan. "S-stop it! Said tsuki pulling his head up, he took a deep breath, savoring the wonderful thing called O2 he looked at Tsuki's face to see her sporting a cherry red blush and breathing heavily, Murasaki and Hinata laughing their ass off, and his uncle Madara with a slight blush and grin on his face. He looked at where his hand was and quickly removed it when he saw his hand on her breast. Then he mumbled something only tsuki caught._

"_What was that Tobi-chan?" asked tsuki get her breathing in control_

"_I said sorry cookie-chan." He said looking at tsuki with his big black eyes and slight pout. Tsuki's mouth opened a little seeing his face then she smiled with a faint blush on her face, till a look of confusion came on her face. "Cookie-chan?" asked tsuki, Tobi blushed again. "Well you smell like Sugar cookies so I decided to call you cookie." He said. Tsuki hugged him again smiling. "You can call me cookie all you want Tobi-chan!" said tsuki ruffling his hair a bit. Murasaki and hinata stop laughing and they took Tobi and the TV and started playing Dead or alive. Tsuki crossed her legs and looked at the painting one more time before Madara took his place next to her she looked at him. _

"_You know you're taking care of a 9 year old and 7 year old….it's going to be hard for you since you are only 12 years old." Said Madara holding her hand. She had tears in her eyes which only made him put his arm around her; she laid her head on his shoulder soaking it with tears._

"_I-I know that! But what can I do? I don't want her help either, but I have enough money to last me a year plus with the money Kaa-chan and tou-chan left us, we will be fine for at least five years." Cried tsuki trying to keep them quiet from her sisters and Tobi_

"_If you want….I could take you three in with me and Tobi or I can take one of the little ones with me?" offered Madara only to be dragged into Tsuki's room upstairs. Once she locked her door she leaned on the door and breathed out before turning to look at him with angered, gratefulness, and sadness with her electric purple eyes._

"_Madara-kun... thank you for your offer but we will be fine on our own, and I would like to keep my sisters with me." Said tsuki_

"_But it would be easier on you to care for only one sister." Argued Madara_

"_And what would that make me huh!? What if I let hinata stay with you or murasaki? It would make me seem like a heartless bicth who can't take care of herself! It would put them into a state of mind thinking I don't love them anymore!" she argued back with angry tears running from her eyes_

"_You could always visit them tsuki. I'm not trying to take them away from you." Said Madara softly seeing her tears_

"_No!" yelled tsuki throwing her shoe at him which he dodged_

"_I want to care for my sisters! I want to see their cute faces in the morning! I want to be there for them and never leave them!" said tsuki as her tears clouded her vision. She felt strong arms around her; she turned and cried on Madera's shirt._

"_Please. Madara-kun…..they are frail and emotional. They lost their parents…It will break them even more if I left them….they…they are the only things I have left in this world." said a broken tsuki sitting in his lap clutching his back like her life depended on it. He sighed and rubbed her back._

"_At least let me help out once in a while tsuki-chan." He requested. She nodded her head not having the energy to speak anymore. They stayed like this for a good 5 minutes before he felt her go limp against him indicating she was asleep. He gently picked her up and laid her in her bed. He brushed her blue hair out of her face before kissing her forehead, he walked out of her room and headed towards the living room where he found Tobi in the middle of hinata and murasaki holding on to him like a teddy bear sleep. He smiled and picked them all up and carried them to the only room he knew. He laid all three of them on Tsuki's bed and almost instantly, Hinata and Murasaki latched on to Tsuki's side while Tobi crawled to lay on top of her laying his head on her breast. He was surprised that his nephew kicked it off well with the hyuuga sisters. He walked out the room down the stairs, taking a seat on the couch looking at his two best friend's wedding photo. He grinned._

"_Your eldest daughter is a lot like you Hiashi…Hana" said Madara letting sleep take him._

_**Flashback over**_

"Ok Tobi, handle this with care. They are a fragile bunch but strong." Said Madara opening his eyes to look at Tobi who nodded his head and walked to the house and dug under a lily for the spare key and swiftly entered the house. Madara drove off into the night thinking of a way to save his three girls from yuki's clutches. He gripped the steering wheel while his crimson eyes spun wildly.

**In the hyuuga house**

Tobi walked into the house closing the door silently. He put his bag next to the couch and wondered where the girls were. He went to the kitchen and saw Hinata's phone on the counter.

'Hinata-chan always has her phone' thought Tobi as he picking her phone up easily passing though her password. He scrolled through her call list and saw what made his onyx eyes narrow in anger.

'She called 5 minutes ago. They must be in the comfort room in the attic.' Thought Tobi as he set Hinata's phone on the table and ascended the stairs to the attic where his sister like figure resided in, he opened the door and smile when he say everything was the same as last time. He walked in and saw hinata curled up in her ball holding a pillow. He laughed a bit as he picked her up and put her on the big pillow in the middle of the room, he found murasaki laid out on the floor snoring. He grinned at her tomboyish sleeping antics, he also picked up after a few close in calls for she hits in her sleep. Next he found tsuki who he thought slept the weirdest. She had a pillow on her lower back and a pillow supporting her head with her legs crissed crossed against her body. He shook her shoulder to awake; thanking kami she was a light sleeper.

"Ugh Wha? Tobi?" replied a half awake tsuki uncrossing her legs and sitting up.

"Hey uncle dropped me off tonight and I know she is coming but I'm still not leaving you guys" said Tobi taking her hand and pulling her towards the pillow with hinata and murasaki laying on it. He put tsuki in the middle where the other two girls latched on to her. He started to walk away until a hand pulled him on the pillow on stop of tsuki.

"Nani! Tsuki!" said a blushing Tobi. Tsuki giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Just like old times huh Tobi-chan? Just relax sweetie." Said tsuki ruffling his hair. He pouted but soon fell asleep on her breast like he did five years ago. Tsuki looked at the only people she cared and saw as family before her. She looked at the cresent moon with determination in her eyes.

'I promised you didn't I? I promised I would never let another man suffer like you did at her hand! I promised you and him that I would stand up to her! I will protect your dreams and this family even if it kills me…Zabuza…Haku.' Thought tsuki smiling as she saw their smiling faces in the sky. She soon succumbed to sleep.

**In the morning (Murasaki's POV)**

I was having this wonderful dream about strawberries when I was kicked of my comfy pillow. I got up slowly having to just wake up, I yawned loudly and dragged myself to my room where I zombie my way into my amazing shower. After 5 mins of showering I got out and dressed in a red tank top and white shorts along with my favorite pair of Nikes. I put on my mini super girl jacket over my red tank knowing tsuki and hinata would throw a fit well mostly hinata. I applied my rose bud earrings, red and white bangles and red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and smirked.

'Oh yeah! Who is that sexy babe in the mirror? Me baby!' I thought to myself doing a 180 on me, until I smelt the food that was cooking downstairs, and boy did it smell good. I ran out my door towards the kitchen and sat the table waiting for tsuki to give me my food.

Tsuki was wearing leather pants with three belts lazily on her hips; she wore a red half shirt along with her leather jacket. She wore her back laced boots. I whistled at her attire.

"Jeez tsuki-chan, you must really want to impresses that brut of a man hidan huh?" I asked seeing her blush

"W-what? No don't be silly! I just decide to be a bad girl today." Said tsuki flipping the eggs with professional skill

"Uh-huh, so tell where have you ever been a good girl?" I questioned her watching stumble towards the fridge, then glare at me

"Plenty of times you damn ungrateful brat!" she yelled clearly embarrassed then giggling was heard at the door.

"You two fighting again, it's too early for this." Said hinata walking in to get her daily apple day. She wore a purple sundress with black leggings underneath, she wore she heeled sandals. I and tsuki squealed.

"Hinata you look so cute!" we both gushed hugging her watching her blush.

"Can we just eat instead of you two glomping hina-chan to death." Said a voice I haven't heard since I was 7 years old. I stopped hugging hinata and looked at him. He wore a red shirt that said 'I love cookies' and tan cargo capris with black boots. He wore a charm bracelet on his right wrist it had I red cloud, a cookie, a sun, and a flower.

"T-Tobi?' I asked standing up in front of him. He grinned

"Hey Mura-chan! Did you miss me?" he asked. I smiled at his antic but then suddenly got mad. I threw a punch at him missing him but letting him know I was not pleased.

"Nani? Murasaki!" said Tobi trying to talk and avoid my punch

"You stinking jerk! It wouldn't have hurt you to at least contact your damn sisters!" I yelled missing all my punches from my tears blurring up my vision. Tsuki and hinata were just letting it happen because they knew this was the best way to let my angry out. He frowned then grabbed my fist and pulled in to hug me. I struggled against him in an attempt to get him off me till I heard him mumble something.

"what did you say teme?" asked him glaring at his shoulder since I couldn't pivot my head to look him in the face even if I could I still wouldn't be able to look him in the face for his head was buried in my neck. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I said you still smell like flowers mura-chan. I'm sorry I haven't been in any contact with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said looking me in the eyes. I sigh and back him back. I don't know how but every time I look like his onyx eyes I know he would never lie to me. It's that same we had the first time we met.

"It's ok Tobi; I'm just being a bicth." I said rubbing his back and letting go of him to see his smile on his face turn into a grin when tsuki put the finished foo on the table.

"Food!" I and Tobi said while rushing to the table eating tsuki-nii heavenly cooking.

**10 minutes later (Normal Pov)**

The hyuuga family just shared a family dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Oi! Come in the door in unlocked!" yelled murasaki leaning back on the chair. The door opened and closed as multiple footstep came to the kitchen. Setsuna and Itachi, and Sasuke and Sakura came to the kitchen. Sakura was blushing next to sasuke. Setsuna walked over to tsuki talking about senior things so the younger people went the living room.

"So who are you?" murasaki asked the drooling pink haired girl. She snapped out of her daze when hinata pinched her thigh, making the girl scream a little bit.

"Huh oh I'm Sakura Haruno." Said the pink haired girl. Murasaki looked her over. She was wearing a of the shoulder white top over a pink long sleeved shirt with black skinny jean and pink heels.

'Hmmm preppy…guess I could have fun with her' thought murasaki as she plopped down on the sofa putting her head on sasuke's lap. She smirked at his shocked face and could have sworn he had a light blush on his face.

"What about you big boy?" asked murasaki. She looked forward at the boy and notice he was kind of cute yep close. He wore a blue buttoned up shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned and white slightly baggy jeans.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said in a deep voice.

'Oh god. He is hot! Hehe I'm going to have fun with him' giggled murasaki in her mind.

'Oh god she is teasing them.' Though hinata and Tobi looking at each other than to the triple people in front of them. Sakura looked as if she wore tear murasaki's head off, sasuke looked calm as always with a faint blush on his pale skin, and murasaki is having the time of her 14 year old life. They sighed together leaning back into the sofa.

"Tobi-chan? Are you and Sasuke-kun related?" asked murasaki sitting up much to sakura's relief and sasuke's disappointment.

"Distant relatives" said him and sasuke at the same time

"Oh wow. You guys are talking at the same time now." Said murasaki leaning back propping her feet on the cocktail table. Hinata went to warn her but she was too late as she saw something shiny come sailing out the kitchen and into the white/blue haired girls head.

"Itai! What the hell?" and confused and miffed murasaki asked picking up the unrealistic spoon that gave her noggin a good whack.

"Get you dirty ass feet off my table and get your bag. We are leaving for school on a few seconds!" yelled tsuki from the kitchen. Murasaki pouted and sulked around looking from her bag.

"Man how did she know?" she asked

"There is one scary and true thing about ane-chan sis." Said hinata swinging her bag on her back.

"Hmm what is it?" questioned a curious 14 year old.

"Tsuki-ni sees all." Was all hinata said before spinning on her foot and skipping to the door. Leaving a confused Murasaki at the top of the stairs.

"Mura-chan~ if you don't stop staring around looking confizzled, I'm going to beat the smart back in you." Said tsuki

Murasaki's eyes widen at that, she raced down the stairs in time to see the gang leave and get in their car she looked back and forth, trying to decide who to ride with when suddenly both cars took of down the road with murasaki chasing them.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled murasaki

**Chibi-dog: finally done!**

**Hinata: *sniffle* s-so sad!**

**Tobi: *sniffle* WaHHH!**

**Murasaki:…..oh great**

**Tsuki: Awww poor babies.**

**Me an Murasaki:….psh**

**Madara: Please reviews are welcome**

**Chibi-dog: Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
